


Naked

by Siberianskys



Series: The Interpersonal Relationships of Torchwood 3 [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e06 Countrycide, Protective Jack Harkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Naked

How did he not notice, Jack asked himself as he let himself into Ianto's flat as he ended his call with Owen; once inside, he wasn't sure what surprised him more, the pile of bloody clothes in the middle of the meticulous man's front room or the man himself standing naked in the same room, his lovely body covered in a motley array of blue, black green and yellow bruises and holding a cuppa; Jack took three long strides and took him in his arms, burying his face in his neck and breathing in his scent as he heard those beautiful Welsh vowels form the words, I'm okay.


End file.
